Owing the Enemy
by CheekyTeekl
Summary: Wally accidentally does Klarion a favour. Unhappy and bound Klarion grants him one wish, which of course, Wally messes up. But maybe it'll be fun while it lasts. T to be safe. Suggested minor Klarion/Wally?
1. Chapter 1

As much as Wally enjoyed the sun he still thought it was a bit much today. Heat waves danced off the pavement as he walked home from school, summer school that is. Being a superhero had seriously impinged on his homework time.

"Ah it feels good to be free." He said to nobody in particular. A huge goofy grin was plastered on his face as he rapidly went through possible activities to hold off his boredom. As soon as 'find out if the team is at the beach' became his next course of action, a distraction appeared.

A large group of people stood around a little white house with blue shutters. Immediately Wally recognised it as the house he babysat at when he was fourteen. A little baby by the name of Emma lived there.

Only now she wasn't a little baby she was a little girl. A little girl who was sobbing into her Mother's shirt. Her mom looked lost for words as she tried to console the bawling creature.

Wally started to push through the mass of onlookers, "What's wrong ?"

"Oh Wally, it's Emmie's cat. She's stuck in the house." said Emma's Mom.

At first Wally was confused but then he realised what the wailing white noise he had been hearing for two blocks was. Sirens.

The little girl looked up at him sobs racking her small frame. Her lashes were wet with tears and red blossomed all over her face. "I'm really going to do this," thought Wally. "I don't even like cats."

Wally crouched down to Emma's level, "Don't you worry M, I'll get your kitty ok?"

"Re-re-really?" I small jewel of hope glimmered in the kids eyes.

"Absolutely," Wally couldn't resist, "Back in a flash ok?"

Emma's Mom began to say something, but he jogged away. He didn't speed, lest he blow his cover, but went to the back of the house. When he was sure he was out of the sight of the Firemen and onlookers he slipped into the house.

The fire was already blazing. Even though he had faced worse, the heat still seared his skin. Knowing it would be hard to explain how he removed the oxygen from the house he refrained from the speed tactic and instead climbed a staircase to his left. Choking on smoke he called out for the cat. But all he could hear was the crackling of fire. On the fourth try he heard a small mewl coming from a back bedroom.

Wally raced to it. The cat had it's front paws on an open window sill. It lifted its head and yowled outside. The image of the classic damsel in distress suddenly appeared in his mind, but was hastily shaken out. Surprised by the sudden appearance of a human the cat's back arched and it spat as it twisted to view him. Not bothered by this he grabbed the cat and sped out of the house.

The Summer breeze felt borderline Arctic after the fire. It's chill fresh air was a relief. He took huge gasps of it filling his lungs, "All for a cat, a dumb cat." Just then the cat in his arms dug it's claws into his neck.

"Ow you fur ball!" Wally hissed. "You're freaking welcome."

Having been fed up with the creature already he turned the corner to see that Emma was joyously embracing a huge fluffy grey cat. Nothing like the one in his arms.

"What the-"

Wally pulled the cat away from him to examine it.

"Oh for- "

"HEY. KID LOSER."

Wally had expected to hear that voice at any moment. But it didn't mean it was any less grating.

He turned to see an infuriated Witch Boy. His lanky arms were palm up and already sparked with red energy. Wally felt himself gulp.

Klarion's jaw was clenched and his eyes were mere slits, "Give me back Teekl, right now!"

"You're welcome" Wally grumbled, gingerly placing the source of all that could go wrong and had on the ground.

Teekl trotted across the browning grass to Klarion, and promptly resumed its place on his shoulders.

"Like I'd ever need help from you Kid Crash." Klarion giggled at his own pun. Wally would cringe but he'd heard worse from the original speedster to be honest. Besides he was guilty of it just a few hours ago. Actually it was probably just minutes.

After a dramatic and lengthy sigh took over the giggle fit, the witch boy raised one pale hand to the hero. "I suppose I should hurt you now. Your choice, pocket dimension or a hostile alien world?"

"Dude, I saved your cat, give me a break here." Wally wasn't actually scared, which was strange. He probably should be, but he was more annoyed that he wouldn't be able to go to the beach again. He'd been trying to see Meagan in her new swim suit for weeks now. But always got held up on school work or missions.

The grin that had built up on Klarion's face in time with the sparks in his palms faltered. Teekl was meowing in Klarion's ear and kneading at his collar. Wally thought for a moment that it was almost like the cat was telling him a story. The Witch Boy's dark eyes flickered up to the room Wally had found the cat in, to the fire engines, then settled on Wally.

A frown popped up on his face, not an unusual occurrence The cat hissed and Klarion looked like a kid that got the wrong ice cream cone. "FINE TEEKL, but I'm not happy about it."

"One request. One." Said Klarion to Wally. The expression on his face was so sour it would've been comical if Wally had any idea what was going on. Then he stood in silence shooting an icy glare at Wally. Although the menacing effect he was going for was somewhat lessened by the pout on his lips.

"Look I have no idea what's going on," said Wally, "I just want to go to the beach for the few hours I have left of what used to be a great day."

"You baby heroes are so impossibly boring," Klarion said, "but very well. There better be ice cream though."

"Wait wha-" Wally didn't finish his sentence before he was enveloped in red smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Kind of a short chapter but there's one coming right after. I see I have a couple reviews! Thank you very much this is my first fanfiction attempt. Thank you for reading!

* * *

Our red headed hero fell to his knees and stuck his face to the ground. Sweat made sand cling to his forehead as he desperately tried not to throw up. Klarion fixed the cuffs of his jacket as he watched the Speedster sputter and cling to the earth.

"Teleporting has that effect on most mortals," Klarion said. The haughty tones were not hard to pick up.

"YEA, I WONDER WHY." Wally yelled at the ground.

"oooOoo, Speedy can't take a little teleportation?"

"Just- No- Just stop." Wally almost whined. "Why do I have to deal with this, why is it always me. Is this about the helmet? I'm sorry ok. It's my job it's wh-"

Klarions shoe connected with the soft skin of Wally's side. Silencing what was steadily becoming the fastest monologue in history.

"Stop, you're annoying me and I can't understand what you're saying any more." Teekl mewed from his shoulder, it sounded amused.

"Oh just kill me already." Wally groaned into the sand.

"Be careful what you wish for." Sneered Klarion, "That would hardly be any fun."

Besides Wally's deep breathes the two of them fell silent. This lasted only seconds before Klarion's shoe started to tap on the sand.

"This is what you do all day then? Pretty boring if you ask me."

"What I meant to do was hang out with my team on the beach and finally see Megan in a bathing suit." Wally sighed. "Shouldn't you be out kicking puppies or something?"

"Should of said that in the first place." Klarion complained waving his hand.

"Oh not again pl-"


	3. Chapter 3

It looked like it was harder on the baby hero this time. His body visibly shook, and his complexion was tinted green.

"Perhaps the Martian will like you now that you two match so well." Klarion snickered.

"I'm going to find Doctor Fate and I'm going to kick your butt into another dimension," Wally gasped.

"Oh yes," Klarion said with an eye roll Wally couldn't see, "That seems very likely."

Out of the corner of his eye Klarion could see a blast of blue energy. He felt power surge through his body to block it. It burst from his hand and red dissipated the blue in seconds.

The castor of said magic, Zantanna, came into view. Her hair floated around her, moved by the field of energy she projected.

"You're really not that much better than before." Klarion remarked with a fake yawn.

Frustrated and fuming she grasped a rock near her and lobbed it at his head. But Klarion ducked and avoided it with ease. The rock sailed behind him and hit Wally, who let out a indignant yelp.

Zantanna's gaze didn't leave Klarions, "What are YOU doing here."

Klarion frowned, "It's not my fault Fate needs a human host you brat, he needs to modernise." He scratched Teekl's ear as he spoke, "It's not like I put the helmet on either."

Still her gaze didn't falter, "It's not you I blame for that Klarion. But you're on the list of most wanted by the justice league. And you just-"

"Strolled into the Justice League day care?" Klarion nodded as if agreeing with this assessment, "Look Babymagic, I'll admit your moral points are high. However your intelligence points are lacking."

Zantanna growled, "Is that so?"

"If I came here to hurt you I would have already." Klarion sighed.

"Then why are you here?"

"What rank am I?" Klarion asked, "on the wanted list" he added after Zantanna's fierce expression turned confused.

"You're number 3, preceded and followed by all know members of the light." Annouced a voice that was a little squeaky with youth. Robin watched Klarion with an expressionless face.

"Number three? Who is possibly ahead of me?" Klarion's pout returned, "You don't take me seriously enough."

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to surrender Klarion. We can't let you go now that you know where we are." Robin didn't sound apologetic.

Klarion glanced around the group of young heroes. He unsuccessfully stifled a laugh, when he saw that they were all tensed to fight. As if. "I didn't come here to fight children little birdy."

"That doesn't matter any more." said Superboy rather angerly, "You're a risk now."

"Why are you here Klarion?" Zantanna pressed.

"Augh,... Fleet Feet here invited me." Klarion said, Motioning to the red head at his feet.

Feeling a bit better Wally protested animatedly, "I so did not."

"Look you can't stay here." Dick pinched the bridge of his nose, setting his sunglasses slightly ascrew.

"And where would you rather have me be Boy Blunder?" said Klarion

Robin opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Um, team." Said Megan interrupting the silence, "He's telling the truth. And-"

"And what Megan." Super boy said, impatience getting to him.

"He already knew we were here." she finished.

"No duh." Klarion remarked, "Like your wards work on me." The last bit directed at an irritated Zantanna. "Why should I care where your little playhouse is."

Wally slowly stood up, " but I so did not invite him here,"

Megan smiled, "You saved his cat Kid, for some reason he owed you a favour that he's obliged to fulfil."

"Wait" said Wally drawing his hand down his face, "You mean I could've asked him to stop being such a brat and quit his day job as villainous socio-path?"

"Coulda Woulda Shoulda," Snickered Klarion, "but instead you asked me to take you to the beach. And until we stay here for I quote ' the few hours I have left of what used to be a great day' and fulfil your request. I get to stay here and hang with you guys."

Klarion was beside himself with mirth at the expression on everyone's face.

"Nice going Hot Shot." Artemis snarled in Wally's direction.


	4. Chapter 4

It got a little more crackish here, my apologises. I thought I had posted this chapter and it appears I did not.

For some reason every time I wrote Megan it got cut out. I think I caught them all but if a sentence is missing a name it's Megan. Sorry!

* * *

Klarion had been in the same spot for 2 hours. Reading a small looking book that, judging by the sagging table it sat on, weighed more than it should. He had brought the table and a chair into existence even an umbrella with a colour pattern that matched his usual attire.

Wally approached it after watching Megan try to ask Klarion to come play with them, twice. Obviously he declined, much to the relief of the rest of the team.

On his way up he examined the Witch Boy. Who's posture was perfect, it was unnatural looking on one so young. Or at least he looked young, Wally had no idea how old he actually was.

"Hey dark and gloomy."

The Witchboy looked up from his reading. "I said I didn't want to play with you all, maybe next time when you build block castles I'll join in with the gang."

"Well I didn't really come to ask honestly", Wally said.

"Oh." Klarion almost sounded, disappointed?, "well go away then."

"I'm ordering you to." Wally grinned.

The muscles around the boy's mouth tightened, "Excuse me?"

"Yup as part of my request. You have to." Wally blindly hoped the confidence he faked sounded genuine.

Klarion's teeth mashed together, but released soon after. Another of his dramatic sighs expelled from his throat. The colourless eyes of his raked over Wally's body, which was still wet from the water. Those eyes settled on his swimshorts.

Just when Wally started to get uncomfortable Klarion said, "Not going in the water."

"Yes you are."

Klarion turned his glare directly into Wally's eyes. They flashed a bright yellow, "I can tell you the exact moment and place of your death." He said monotonously.

"I'm sure I die heroically, now I'm telling- ordering you to suit up. We're going in the water."

Klarion searched the boys face. He was absolutely unphased by the previous threat. 'What a fool'.

Wally pulled out shorts from a bag Klarion hadn't noticed before. They were black with little blue skulls patterning around the shiny fabric.

"Compliments of Zatanna." Wally explained, "Come ooon, they suit you."

"There is nothing you could possibly do that could get me into those." Looking at the swim shorts again, a confident smirk played against his stoic face.

"You wanna bet?" Wally's eyes narrowed.

13 minutes, one skirmish and many curses later, Klarion was sulking in his new swim shorts. His posture now ruined by the way he shifted his shoulders forward in a vain attempt to cover his mid section. While Klarion was sporting these new shorts he was pleased to know that Wally would be sporting a black eye, and some minor burns.

Speaking of the speedster he was chewing some sort of chocolate bar with a strangely thoughtful expression. "Oh no."

"What?" Klarion spat at him.

"You're hot." He said with a laugh.

Klarion flushed and stomped his foot. "Shut up shut up shut up!"

"Cool down dude, I was kidding," Wally laughed, "Just don't touch ok? Come on everyone's waiting."

"I'm not parading around the Justice brats in these." He seethed.

"You're just mad your cat didn't help you out." Wally pointed out, "It's ok, really, nobody is going to care."

Klarion shot his cat an accusatory glare. But Teekl simply rolled over into a new path of sun.

"This is all your fault Teekl."

Teekl Meowed.

Wally sighed , "Come on Pilgrim boy, you're going to have fun if it kills us all."

"Poor choice of words Ginger." Klarion mumbled.

Klarions arrival was met with a cheer from Megan, but the others openly gawked at the Chaos maker in swim shorts. Threats of turning them all into octopi didn't seem to have any affect on their blatant staring.

Feeling the flush of warmth across his face Klarion crossed his arms and squared his shoulders. "I hope you're all quite satisfied. You'll pay dearly for this."

"Quite actually." Zantanna laughed. Her eyes glued to his frame.

Klarion flicked his wrist and sent sand into her eyes. "Whoopsie."

"Sore loser." She complained. She muttered something under her breath and blinked a few times, "Baby magic." She pointedly remarked to Klarion.

"Yes I'm so very impress-" The rest of the sentence was lost to the auditory world, as his mouth filled with a stream of water.

Robin grinned from behind a bright red squirt gun. "That'd be my Woman you're talking to, and I am so not whelmed."

After a few seconds of stunned silence. Klarion spat the water back out in a little stream. Behind him a serpent made of water grew, it raised above his head and striked the Boy Wonder. Well it would have if he was there but he easily dodged the slow water monster. The next hour was filled with shrill laughter and shouts as water animals and weapons were used against eachother.

The team had divided into two, Klarion, Wally, and rivaled against Zantanna, Robin, Super Boy and Artemis. Klarion and Megan would send animals made of the sea water to soak the others, Zantanna would tirelessly send great beasts to retaliate But with Wally sending water spirals as back-up they were no match.

At one point Klarion conjured a great beast in a likeness the team had never seen before. When Klarion explained that it was actually common to see beasts like this in his home the team stopped to ponder.

But it was Wally who asked, "Where'd you come from Klarion?"

Klarion considered the question, "A very,... blue,... place." After that he dissolved into a fit of dark laughter and the beast came crumbling down on the opposite team. Returning the minds of the group back to the game.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again, in case you missed it in the last chapter Megan's name kept getting cut out and yes ok.

Thank you for reading once again, I really like writing Klarion and there's simply not enough of him! Even if I try to juggle all the different versions of the Witch Boy and he kind of comes out really jumbled. At least I try I suppose.

* * *

"Careful there Klarion, you look like you enjoying yourself." Mumbled Wally with a mouth full of pink ice cream.

"Nothing," said Klarion in a oddly bright voice, "Is as good as strawberry."

"I've heard that before." Robin muttered.

Klarion met the eyes of the Boy Wonder, and sent him an bemused smirk. "That was fun we should do it again sometime."

"If I remember clearly that ended with "Uncle Jason" putting you on time out." Robin noted.

"Fun while it lasted," Klarion sighed, "as the best things are."

At that moment something in Robin's pocket beeped and the attention of the team focused on the boy wonder.

"You have a radio for the beach?" Zantanna asked moving closer to hear the transmission.

"I have a radio for everything." Robin replied, "This one is water proof and-"

But before Robin could explain all the features of said radio the transmission came through.

"Team." Came a flat robotic voice, "Batman has an assignment for you. You will be briefed on way to the location, do make haste."

The entire team was up and racing to get ready in a moment. Except for Wally and Klarion who stayed in their seats. Scooping ice-cream as he watched them hurry about, Klarion drew the attention of Megan to their still forms.

"Oh, Wally what are you waiting for?" Megan asked floating herself down to see him. There wasn't an auditory reply which alerted Robin.

"What's going on here?"

Megan connected to Wally mentally,"Wally can't seem to move." she replied, "He says it's, Klarion."

Zantanna moved past Robin, "Magic," she confirmed. "Cut it out Klarion, we have to go."

"You do." Klarion said, "He has to stay though."

Zantanna glared at him, "There's not much I can do right now Robin."

"Wally is fine little bird," Klarion said, "But staying at the beach is kind of the deal here."

"We don't have time for this." Robin grumbled. "Megan can he hear us?"

"Yes." she answered.

"Catch up to us as soon as you can then ok?" Robin ordered to the motionless Wally. Even as he issued the order he hesitated when he turned to leave.

After an irritated huff from Klarion, Wally regained movement except for his legs,"I'll work on it, you guys go, I'll be right after you."

Reassured the team raced off to the Bio-ship leaving the Speedster and the Witchboy on the beach.  
Klarion ate his ice-cream in silence, not making eye contact with his beach pal.

"Can't I just take back the part about the beach and hope that I'll really enjoy kicking this baddie's butt for the rest of what used to be a good day?" Wally said.

"Your request was the beach, you can't just do that. You have to stay here with me and eat this Strawberry ice-cream. Enjoying yourself is optional." Klarion replied, "absolutely not possible to redo it, no take backs." Klarion nodded in agreement to himself placing another spoon of strawberry goodness in his mouth as if that was the end of the matter.

But it wasn't.

"What if the beach was just a metaphor for a pleasant mental state?"

Klarions hand froze halfway to his mouth. His eyes slid over to Wally, narrowing as they went, "You can't just do that Speedy Boy. Magical ties are very complex, I wouldn't expect you to understand of course but-"

But Klarion never got to impart his knowledge on Wally as he was silenced by Teekl, who let out a huge yawn and quietly mewed in the Witch Boy's direction. The cat's comment apparently wasn't one Klarion cared to hear as his face promptly scrunched up in distaste.

Klarion leaned forward in his chair until he was at eye level with his cat, "That", he began menacingly, "Is awfully convenient Teekl."

Teekl yeowled back, as fierce as it could manage. Which wasn't much because a second later it rolled into a new sun ray and continued to breathe gently.

"Argh, fickle kitty cat." Klarion mumbled leaning back in his chair. He watched Wally for a moment as if expecting him to say something. After Wally didn't say anything for awhile he continued to refill his mouth with strawberry.

Wally's mind was racing with options on how to convince the Witch Boy. But magic was not a topic of expertise for him, he wearily wished Zantanna could've stayed behind to help.

"Was it a metaphor, Baby Hero?" Klarion asked while once again refilling his spoon.

"Uh, yes. Absolutely." Wally attempted to make it sound like a statement but failed rather spectacularly.

"You're totally lying!" Klarion snarled pointing his spoon accusingly at the Speedster. The pink dairy product slowly slipped off it, falling into the space between them with a satisfying splat. The loss of the ice cream Klarion had expected to eat caused him to break eye contact for a moment. A little frown of loss appearing on his face as he watched it melt into the sand.

"Come on Magic Boy!", Wally complained, "I thought you were all about breaking the rules."

Klarion considered the empty spoon in his hand as if it had proposed the idea, "Teekl?" he drawled, "What do you think?" After a moment with no reply he gently poked his familar with one long finger.  
Without even rolling back to face them, the extension of the Witch Boy hissed out a reply. One Klarion didn't seem to agree with.

With a sigh he gathered the mass of orange fur in his arms and sat up from his chair. With one last longing look at his unfinished ice-cream he started walking towards the cave opening. As he walked his appearance shifted back into the usually pointed suit. The sand tried to cling to his pristine shoes but were repelled when he stepped.

He made it a few steps before turning back in Wally's direction. Expecting a taunt Wally or sudden release of movement he barely missed the porcelain bowl that whipped by his head into the Witch Boy's hands. Without an apology he turned on his heels and continued on his way.

The sensation in Wally's legs reappeared. In less than a second the Speedster caught up to a moody Klarion, "Seems like the cats on my side." He remarked.

"Teekl," Klarion grumbled, "Is only ever on my side."

"That's alright, I'm more of a dog person anyways." said Wally.

There was a gust of wind and for the next few steps Klarion was on his own. The beach had gone totally quiet, empty now of the shrill calls of the Teenagers. Only the waves breaking on to the sand relieved Klarion from the silence. It was peaceful, and it was making Klarion seriously unhappy.

Just when Klarion was contemplating the release of a Kraken or perhaps an Aquatic Super-titan. Kid Flash reappeared in his full costume and usually grin.

"What took you so long?" Klarion complained.

"I was gone for 4.3 seconds." Wally stated, "I figured you'd survive. Now speaking of taking long. This whole walking thing isn't going to cut it."

Klarion rolled his eyes and brought his hand up to snap but before he could Wally grabbed his hand.

"N-No! Not like that." Wally laughed nervously. "We're going to do this my way this time."

"I will make your last breath a very painful one, don't you dare even touch me Spee-" Klarion got abruptly cut off as Wally scooped him up.

Not unlike a cat Klarion dug his nails into the arms of the young hero, who dropped him like a rock. With grace Klarion floated back into a standing position and got ready to rip the boy apart.

"Hey! Hey!" Wally threw his arms up, "Joke. I was kidding. We'll take a ship, I promise."

"Very funny," Klarion hissed releasing the tension in his torso. A now all too familiar pout blossomed on his face.

It was Wally who rolled his eyes this time, "Cheer up Pouts, we can take the big ship and you can even eat some more ice cream."

The pout considered leaving his face, "Is it Strawberry?"

"Yeah I think so."

"...I guess we can go then."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's kind of a late update, I have the dreaded baby-sitting book-up.

* * *

Inside a mountain inside a ship, there were two boys. One of them was scrutinising the label of what the other had claimed to be strawberry ice cream.

"This is Strawberry Yogurt." Klarion accused.

"Yes, so was the stuff on the beach." Wally replied distractedly as he programmed a destination into the ships auto pilot program.

Klarion stared up at him. Slight horror registering on his face, "I thought you were a good guy Speedy."

The shocked tone of the Witch Boy temporarily drew Wally's attention away from programming, "Uh, sorry?"

As he finished off the input he noticed Klarion was still glaring at him from the padded chair below. "Hey you're not even supposed to be in our ship ok, let alone our mini fridge." The last part coming out in a grumble as the Speedster was rather protective of his food.

With a groan Klarion placed his head on the console in front of him, "Are we there yet?"

"What? We haven't even taken off yet." said Wally.

Klarion wailed out and slumped in his seat. A similar noise was heard from behind the central control room of the ship. Followed by a rather zealous crash.

Dread creeped into the beloved stomach of Wally as the ship started to embark.

"Was that your cat?" Wally asked in a hopeful voice.

"...Yeah, Teekl is a nervous flyer." Klarion sighed with his face still on top of his panel.

"Nervous enough to crash the plane and send us to our fiery demise?"

The thought seemed to amuse Klarion, who chuckled, "No, however I do believe you'll need a new microwave."

Wally's eyes slid shut as he mourned the loss of the useful appliance.

The next half a hour was filled with Klarion spinning yogurt in a bowl. He formed it into frozen pink landscapes with tall jagged mountains. Every time a spire would curl at the top he'd eat it, and soon enough the pink substance was gone.

He placed the empty bowl in front of him with a little more force than was necessarily. With a sigh that also had a little more force than needed he announced to Wally that he was once again, bored.

"Why don't you just teleport there?" Wally asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"I wouldn't want you to die on your way and void the bond."

"Wow Klarion, I didn't know you cared." Wally said sarcastically.

"I don't."

There was a rather awkward silence after that. Awkward more on Wally's part, who was sitting in a borrowed league ship with a super villain, than Klarions, who was just bored.

The unphased Lord of Chaos then asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Yes. Yes we are finally here," Wally said in relief. "I hope this baddie is a big deal, I need to beat something. Hard."

As if to punctuate Wally's sentence, a shock wave hit the ship sending him across the floor.

"What," Klarion seethed, "did I say about being careful with that enormousness mouth of yours."

Holding the throbbing melon that was his head Wally swung back into his chair. The manual landing warning flashed through out the ship as it descended earlier than programmed.

A mantra of "Holy crap, holy freaking crap," leaked out of Wally's mouth, "What was that?"

As the ship came to a rest in the dirt, the world outside the windows stilled as well. Trees surrounded the area, their leaves rustling in the wind. The setting sun cast elongated shadows that stretched towards the ship. Their inky forms like bending acrobats.

The peacefulness of it was rather eerie, for it was empty.

Wally peered out the window into the formation of trees, "Where the heck is the team? There's not even a mental connection."

Suddenly a hand grabbed the back of Wally's suit and pulled him to the floor. With a meaningful look that clearly communicated, "Shut up before I turn your vocal chords into lit dynamite," Klarion pressed his hand over his mouth, digging his nails into the flesh of his cheeks when he made a disgruntled noise.

After they both seemed to agree that Wally would remain silent Klarion removed his hand. Wally immediately tried to snap at him, only to find that his mouth was sealed shut. After he sent a heated glare at Klarion he realised he wasn't paying attention. The Witch Boy's eyes were slightly glazed. Teekl however was watching the window with rapt attention.

"Aw crud." Klarion swore quietly. "I can't have him see me helping you brats."

Klarion was distracted from his woes when Wally grabbed onto his collar. He pulled them face to face and glared as intensely as he could manage.

"Alright, alright." Klarion growled releasing the magic securing Wally's lips together.

"What is going on?" Wally hissed, making use of his mouth once again.

"The Great One," Klarion sneered, "seems to have a hit on your pals. The league of shadows has done quick work."

Wally's eyes widened, "Can you see them? Are they alright? Can you see Artemis? Klarion!"

"Shut it." Klarion snapped, "I don't think they were expecting it, it doesn't look like it was much of a fight, I think, yes they're all unconscious. Heh, knocked out with a flash bomb."

Wally stood up abruptly, "Well we better go save them then."

An indignant scoff came from below him, "What do you mean we?"

Crouching down until he was face to face with Klarion, Wally reminded Klarion of their deal, "You have to keep me happy right? Well my friends dying won't accomplish that."

"But Ra's al Ghul can't see me with you!" Klarion whined.

"Fine." Wally snapped, "I'll go myself."

"If you go out there alone he'll kill you, you idiot!" Klarion growled.

"Well then you'll be stuck trying to make a corpse happy for the rest of your life."

Klarion placed his head into his slim hands, "This is just embarrassing."

With an annoyed sigh Wally made for the door only to trip and land in a heap on the floor, "Would you stop with the leg thing, I need those."

"I have an idea," Klarion mumbled.

Wally would have screamed if he could locate his mouth. A ripping pain shot through his chest, and he bent over scratching at lungs that wouldn't fill with air. It was moments before the weightlessness dispersed, moments that felt like years, Then Wally resurfaced, taking in huge hungry gasps of oxygen.

"What did you just do to me?" Wally demanded, "And why am I looking at myself."

Trying not to freak out, Wally watched his own body answer the question, "We switched." Klarion replied from his lips.

"That is my voice." Wally said in a high pitched strangled tone. "Ok, I'm going to try to stay calm about this, because somehow this is going to save the team right?"

"Please don't be stupid in my body," Klarion said quietly.

"Alright so how do I do the tricks?" Wally asked waving his arms about and almost smacking Teekl, who hissed in response.

An absolutely pained expression plagued the face of Wally, "I said don't do that. You can't use my magic because it's mine. Seriously you can't, just stop that."

Two dark red bands pinned Klarion's arms to his side, "I said stop that, you're making me look ridiculous. You don't know any magic, so you can't do any magic, even if my vessel is extremely adapt to the mystic arts."

The dark eyes of the Witch Boy settled on Wally's body, deducing. It seemed magic wasn't truly body specific, however being a Speedster was. So even if it was Klarion behind his eyes, he had the Wally's speed. That was so not fair.

"Augh." Klarion groaned, "Your vessel is annoyingly incompatible." Klarion flexed the fingers on Wally's hand, straining them with effort.

"Here I was about to ask you out on a date too," Wally sighed with feigned regret, "Ahh, that sounded so weird in your voice."

The body of Wally was facing away from Wally busying himself with incantations, and it seemed, pointedly ignoring him, "Stay here Teekl." Klarion said to the pacing cat, and then Klarion slipped through the hatch outside.

Following after him Wally slipped into the hatch. Only to find a tinted force field obstructing his path. When he pressed on it a small shock ran through his nervous system.

"The jerk." Wally cursed, turning to Teekl. Teekl was watching a black streak zip across the field. Little red orbs could be seen every so often as a magically enhanced Speedster started taking out Assassin's one by one.

Wally stratched the cat behind the ears, "At least he knows how to activate stealth mode."

"Mreew." Teekl agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again, another chapter and all. (This isn't the last one.)

So, I guess season 2 is over now, and it was kinda absolutely painful yes?

Yes.

* * *

Teekl was irritated by camera flashes, or so it appeared. Wally, making use of his time in Klarion's body was talking selfies and videos with his phone. Making ridiculous faces and exclaiming his adoration of the Young Justice team, especially the "super cool" "out of my league" speedster hottie.

"Zatanna is going to love these," After the fifth flash of light Teekl batted the phone out of the hand's of Klarion, currently controlled by Wally.

Wally wasn't bothered and instead searched for a permanent marker. However Teekl thwarted any plans for temporary tattoos So Wally put the marker to another use and wrote 'gnirb em a azzip' down on some loose paper and tried to read it in Zatanna's tone. Unfortunately no pizza appeared.

On the search for more things to entertain himself, specifically scissors. Wally stumbled across a mirror. It was a strange feeling to look at it and not see the usual mess of orange and yellow. Instead there was black and white, pointed and crisp. Wally shot himself a smile, but was made uncomfortable with the cruel childish grin that slid across his face.

He twisted in the mirror, contorting the tall and thin frame he now controlled. It didn't even move like his body, all gangly grace and tension. With one hand pressed against the glass Wally marveled at how light his skin was. He trailed a hand across his cheekbone tracing the contours of Klarion's face.

"You're really something huh?"

After some time studying Klarion's reflection in the mirror Wally was alerted with a great mewl from Teekl. The cat's hair stood on end with its teeth barred, eyes trained outside the wind shield.

The force fields blocking the exits flickered and disappeared Something must have had happened to Klarion. Wally hurried to the window and scanned outside, but was unable to see through the mass of trees.

Any view other than bark and leaves was unavailable to Wally until Teekl pressed its paw onto his hand, the world around him shifted and he could see his team, unconscious and tied. Wally watched as his body touched the ropes binding them, the knots undid themselves. As Klarion moved between the bodies a shadow snuck up behind him, something struck Klarion's skull and he fell.

Back inside the ship Wally's mind was spinning, but he believed he had an idea. Without a word to Teekl he ran to the ships storage room and pulled bags at random until he came to a large yellow one with 'Zatanna written in black ink across the side.

After some frantic moments of searching he found what he was looking for and headed to the hatch where Teekl was waiting with a small pouch.

"Come on Teekl, I'm going to need you." Wally said as he scooped the feline into his arms and slipped out the hatch.

Wally ran as fast as Klarion's body could carry him through the trees, dodging branches and stumps as he went, "This is exhausting," he huffed out, "I want, my body back."

Teekl bit into the exposed flesh of Wally's hand, "I am focused!" Wally hissed.

Finally Wally spotted the mostly brightly clad teenagers, and slipped behind a bush. The team was laid out like fresh catch for the market. It seemed only a few remaining assassins surrounded them, with Ra's al Ghul relaying orders to the shadow that had smashed Klarion in the head earlier. As the conversation between them came to a close the blade of a knife flashed in a palm. Things were about to get final very quickly.

Wally rolled the spherical object in his hand, "Good thing Zatanna still has show props." Wally thankfully whispered.

As Wally caught his breath and smoothed Klarion's suit, Teekl sprinkled something on to the object in Wally's hand,

With one last big breath Wally tossed the sphere into the clearing, semi filling it with red smoke. Wally jumped into the middle of the red plumes, smoothed his hair and tried to look as much as an entitled brat as he could.

"Great one," he sneered in the tone Klarion had used before, "I have orders from the big guy, I'm to take it from here. You can go."

Ra's al Ghul looked taken aback at the sudden appearance of the Witch Boy, "Klarion? Luthor's orders were extremely clear I-"

"Well so were Savages." Wally snapped, "Please do disobey, I get to use force if necessary " The smile Wally had seen in the mirror stretched across his mouth.

Ra's al Ghul seethed at being interrupted but was wise enough not to chastise the Lord of Chaos, "May I contact Savage before I leave them in your tiny but capable hands?"

"If you must," Wally complained with an air of nonchalant annoyance, waving his hand in a dismissive approval.

Outside it looked as if Klarion was annoyed and rather irritated, but inside Wally's heart began to race.

It beat so hard Wally feared the assassin's would soon be able to hear it. He tried to calm himself, as he watched Ra's al Ghul dial something in his hand. It certainly wasn't helping any, so his eyes slid over to his body. The red powder residue from Zatanna's smoke pellet drifted over his unconscious friends one by one until it reached the Speedster's body.

'What do I do?' Wally thought furiously.

When the smoke did reach the Speedster, Wally's chest began to ache. It started to hurt, started to really hurt. The ripping in his chest was familiar this time and when Wally opened his eyes they were the eyes he was accustomed to.

His vision was blurry for a moment but then the slim form of Klarion slid into view. His dark form getting harder to see as the sun slipped away and the day began to end. But Wally watched the outline of the slim boy place his hand on the shoulder of Ra's al Ghul, watched him as he conversed with the taller man.

Despite the circumstances Wally felt at ease, almost happy. His brain felt foggy as his nostrils filled with the red smoke, it was a pleasant state of mind.

"Damn cat drugged me." Wally thought blearily.

The team lay defeated at the feet of two Light members. Wally tried to move, tried to listen, but to no avail. He fell back into the blissful coma, murmurs he couldn't distinguish floated around his head.

Then everything went very dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Dearest me we're getting close to an end here. There's just one thing I want to resolve after the last episode.

ehehe, ok sorry this is kinda late I was really not sure if I wanted to make this shippy or not but then I did, whoops.

* * *

When Wally opened his eyes once again, he was no longer in a clearing surrounded by trees. Gone was the browning grass and dirt beneath his fingers and instead there were soft plush sheets. White walls surrounded him, white blankets enveloped him, and a single white chair stood solitary across from the bed he was lying in.

With a push, Wally hoisted himself up, much like he did every morning. But he was not home, he had no idea where he was at all, and unlike most mornings a startling pain shot up his side.

"Holy!-" Wally bit back a curse as he let his body hit the mattress. Wally gently lifted the blankets off him and examined the source of the pain. With gentle pokes he probed at the darkening bruise around his mid-section.

With more care this time Wally lifted himself up to sit. When he further examined the room he noticed a mirror he hadn't seen before. Staring at him on the opposing wall was his own reflection. His orange hair stuck up in its usual sleepy mop, in stark contrast with the white washed surroundings. The yellow tinged light set in the ceiling gave his skin an unhealthy glow, making a bruise near his hairline stand out more. His suit was gone and replaced with what looked like hospital clothing.

The reflection was as silent as what it was reflecting. Even the door, barely distinguishable from the walls, opened quietly. Careful not to move his torso too much Wally faced it, feeling the muscles in his body tense.

Then the silence was broken by a familiar voice, "Good you're up, I was beginning to think I'd have to lock you in a tower Sleeping Speed-"

Wally leapt from the bed with a grimace contorting his face, "Klarion, I should've known I couldn't trust you! Where are my friends?"

With an eye roll Klarion easily deterred the assault from the running on empty Speedster, "Cut it out, hot head."

Wally sat back down on the bed, slightly out of breath and completely irritated, "Is it always a game to you? What have you done?"

Klarion slide something under the chin of the Speedster and used it to lift Wally's gaze to his. With their faces dangerously close he smiled largely, "Everything is a game."

Wally shrugged him off, "Did you come to finish me off?"

"After all the work I just put in to save you and your brat pack? Hardly." Klarion tossed the object in his hands from side to side before handing it to Wally.

The label on the side claimed something about being the favourite chocolate bar in America, but wasn't really read before Wally ripped it off and started to eat it.

"The team," Wally said between bites, "Is ok then?"

"Yes the piglets are all safe in their houses." As he said it, pink bubble like things popped up. Showing each member of the team sleeping in rooms that looked like the one Wally was in.

The tension Wally felt building as soon as he woke up disappeared, and left considerably more space for being hungry, "Do you have anymore of these then?" Wally asked as he held up the chocolate bar wrapper.

A pizza box appeared in the slim hands of the Witch Boy, "Icicle Jr. eats these frequently, you two have a similar diet."

"Aw yes!" Wally grabbed the box with excitement and began to dig into the cheesy substance.

As he bent forward for another piece the bruise sent another wave of pain throughout Wally's body. In obvious discomfort, Wally grimaced yet again as he stilled his movement.

"Did I miss one?" Klarion asked after he swallowed a mouthful of cheese.

"What do you mean did I miss one?" Wally said as he straightened out.

"I may have kicked you a few times, but it wasn't even that hard so don't be a baby about it." He leaned forward and pressed his palm to Wally's stomach, "Reperio meus toius."

The bruise felt chilled as Klarion spoke unfamiliar words, it got to the point where it was almost painful before it warmed. Then the pain subsided completely, as if it was never there.

"Huh, you should show Zatanna how to do that." Wally remarked.

"Like to see her try." Klarion scoffed.

Wally pressed a finger into the previously pained purple skin, "So why did you kick me actually?"

It almost seemed like Klarion was waiting for Wally to ask that question, he straightened in the chair he was sitting on and cleared his throat. "As you decided to do something insanely stupid I had to do damage control,…"

"Savage is not answering the phone." Ra's al Ghul said as he turned to Klarion.

"Is that a problem? Or don't you trust me?" Klarion drawled out as he continued to block any reception in the area.

"Of course Klarion, but I would be more comfortable hearing reassurance from Savage." The leader of the League of Shadows replied in a calm practiced tone.

"Well then you better keep trying, shouldn't you?" Klarion said in a condescending manor.

Before Ra's al Ghul could reply Klarion strolled over to the bodies of the young teens. The sun was setting and the boy was happily drugged, thanks to a little remedy in the smoke pellets compliments of Teekl. He could easily let Ra's al Ghul end them here and still be free of his debt. Yet, as he looked down at Wally's body he found himself considering ways to get him to safety.

Teekl pawed at the ground near Klarion.

"I know Teekl," Klarion said to his cat, "I must be ill. Or maybe I just don't like broken toys." He placed a hand on his face as he thought about it.

Teekl mewed at him, tilting its head to the side.

"No it most definitely is not** that** Teekl." Klarion reprimanded. Teekl just flicked its tail and rubbed its head against the unconscious Speedster.

Making sure Ra's al Ghul was watching Klarion pressed his heel into Wally's side. Absent mindedly kicking him with suppressed childish glee. Teekl hissed up at the Witch Boy, slitting its eyes as they stared each other down. Klarion broke eye contact first.

"Hey Great One!" Klarion shouted as he sent invisible rivets of magic into the bodies at his feet. "I think one of them is still awake!"

With a tug Klarion forced the teens into consciousness, the team stood up immediately and looked around like caged animals.

Klarion stumbled back in mock surprise. "I thought you had them under control!" He growled at Ra's al Ghul from across the clearing.

The air got denser as a mental link went up and then the team sprung into action.

Robin began to give orders through the link and Megan mentally threw some of the assassin's back as the teens started to retreat to the Bio-ship.

"Wally!" Artemis cried out.

"Damn it Teekl," Klarion mumbled under his breath as he realized the Speedster was still out cold, "What did I tell you about using those spices?"

The Witch Boy took control of Wally's body with a mumbled spell and made him stand. "Coming dude!" Sort of Wally called out, as he raced after the team.

"Dude?" Artemis questioned as he raced by.

When Wally reached the group they crowded together counting heads and quickly assessing damage.

Klarion sighed, "Would they just go already."

The team assessed that everyone could move without support and continued on.

A black clad assassin slipped into the foliage of a tree above them.

"Artemis! Watch out!" Robin called out as the assassin took aim.

"Whoopsies." Klarion stifled a laugh as the branch beneath them broke in two. Helped along by a little magic.

Ra's al Ghul appeared beside the interfering Witch Boy, 'Klarion, you must stop them."

"I don't believe those were my orders," Klarion said through a small smile.

"Klarion! Stop them at once!" Ra's al Ghul shouted.

Instead Klarion picked up the transmitter in the Demon's Head's hands, "I would be more comfortable hearing reassurance from Savage."

"You insufferable child!" Ra's al Ghul cursed him. He started to relay orders to his league but it was too late. The Bio-ship was in the air and quickly out of view.

"This is your doing isn't?" Ra's al Ghul asked in Klarion's direction.

Instead of replying Klarion held up a finger to silence the taller man, indicating that he was on the phone. "Savage, The Great One lost all my toys."

Ra's al Ghul faught back a growl, "I did no such thing, allow me to talk to him."

"Yeah yeah, I guess." Klarion ignored him and continued to speak with Savage who was chastising him for interfering with the mission. "I wanted to play and you haven't let me do anything in forever!" Klarion whined.

On the other end Savage became assured that Klarion was just being his usual self. Sensing this Klarion handed the phone to the Great One.

"I'm going to go do something entertaining now." He yawned in dismissal and turned on his heel. "Bye now!" and with that Klarion hopped through a swirling red vortex onto the ship of the Teens.

His arrival was met which much shock and fumbling to get to seatbelts.

"What did you do to Wally!" Artemis shouted at him from the floor, supporting an unmoving ginger.

"Nap time kids." With a flick the team fell forward, unconscious again.

"So I put everyone into restoration bubbles, even your ship, which is difficult to fly." Klarion finished his story.

Wally stared wide eyed at Klarion, "Ok,… but why would you do that?"

"I pulled you all into consciousness, which is temporarily damaging. Not to mention you were royally trampled by the League of Shadows." Klarion said, seeming a bit too amused.

"No I mean save us, why would you save us?" Wally asked, "I know you probably think we're really cool and all. But you're the bad guy."

"I couldn't let the Great One break my favourite toys." Klarion replied with a slight catch in his voice.

Teekl jumped up beside Wally and yowled at him. Pointedly looking between the two boys.

"Cut it out Teekl!." Klarion hissed.

Wally stood up and crossed the distance between them. He crouched down so they were at eye level and stared hard into his eyes.

Klarion looked extremely uncomfortable, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to tell if I should trust you." Wally replied serious despite how amusing the situation seemed.

"Are you blushing pointy?" Wally grinned.

"No! Quit it, you're being strange." Klarion sputtered out.

Teekl meowed from behind Wally and Klarion snapped out a retort, "No Teekl!"

The flush in the Witch's Boy's face darkened and he looked seriously distressed.

"You know what? I think I trust you." Wally grinned as he closed the distance between them.

Wally pressed his lips to Klarions, slightly parted and soft against the cold mouth of the Witch Boy. At first Klarion froze utterly surprised by the act of the boy who vaguely tasted of tomato sauce, but Wally kept his mouth insistent on his, and then the Witch Boy kissed him back. Klarion was more forceful than Wally and soon the two of them were stumbling back into a wall. Grapping and pulling and pushing with rapid breaths.

Wally pulled away, "I totally knew it." he muttered.

Klarion pulled his face back to his, "Shut up," he growled kissing him again.


	9. Chapter 9

Alrighty so this was basically just drabble to make me feel better. D: And I think this is it.

Thank you all very much for the reviews and such! I'm kind of shy so replying to them is hard, but they did make me super happy! :)

* * *

The Lord of Chaos would never admit to pacing. Pacing is what people do when they're nervous or fretting. Fretting, Klarion decided, was not suitable for one such as he. One that reveled in the loss of control.

But pacing was precisely what he was doing. He trod across the bright floor back and forth. Every so often floating while he tried to think of games to play to distract- no, entertain himself. Yes entertain, he mentally corrected, this weird feeling was simply the by-product of boredom not nerves.

In the end, Klarion always found himself draped on the single chair in the room. One knee pulled up to rest his chin on as he watched Wally's even breathing. He wasn't unconscious this time, Klarion had worried on the state of his mind. Rather he was sleeping.

Yet it was still a magically induced sleep. Klarion had panicked, which he would also never admit, when Wally ran his warm fingers down his check to his neck. Remarking on how smooth his skin was. With a blush that felt like it was searing his flesh, Klarion yelped out a spell. Leaving him supporting a sleeping teen hero.

The poor boy's body was haphazardly tangled with sheets. He looked slightly pathetic, cocooned and mumbling every so often about breakfast, school, and occasional the odd name. Klarion considered the Ginger boy, and why he felt the need to brush the hair from his face. Then Wally crushed his face against the pillow, leaving a damp spot where he was gathering droll, and the urge left the Witch Boy.

"Princess Sleeping Speedy." Klarion muttered in an unimpressed voice.

Wally rolled around to face him, "Mnh- Klarion." Klarion was startled by his name, and gently poked the face of its speaker.

Eyes burst from behind their lids, wide and then very confused. They searched wildly around until they found Klarion's face. A strange stand off between the two happened, Klarion looking surprised and Wally looking severe. His hands shot up trapping the Witch Boy's wrist with a bear trap grip.

"Hey man," Wally said seriously, "Did I dream that or did you and I-

Klarion's face flushed a light pink, "We did I suppose."

"Where," Wally drawled, "Did you get that many marshmellows?"

"Mar- Pardon?"

But Wally had slipped back into sleep, a content smile scribbled on his face.

Klarion expelled the air from his lungs in exasperation, with a small tap to Wally's forehead he resurfaced from sleep. Much slower this time, and with more clarity.

Wally started, sitting up and wiping at his face,"Why do we keep meeting like this?" he said with heavily laced sarcasm.

Klarion cleared his throat, "I uh- You feel asleep."

"Yes because I so often fall asleep in the middle of snogging. What actually happened?"

Klarion grit his teeth, refusing to explain. Wally patiently watched him as he slumped back in his chair mumbling something incoherent.

"What was that?" Wally smirked.

Klarion just glared in response, causing Wally, with some effort and biting of tongue, to sober up.

"Are you freaked out?" Wally asked, "Because I mean, that's ok, if you are and stuff. We could forget it happened."

"I don't want to forget it happened." Klarion snapped. The blush started to invade neck territory has Klarion realized what he had admitted.

"Look. Back home I would be burnt at the stake for, what we did." Klarion explained with a pained expression, "It is harder to shake that conditioning than I imagined."

"I see." Wally wasn't really sure what to say at this point. "Are you ashamed? Because it's ok to feel that way. Pilgrim's were really traditional I can see why kissing a guy would-"

"What?" Klarion stopped him, "Don't be such an idiot, it's not because you're a guy, you're a mortal. A non-magical mortal from the rafters. And I'm not a pilgrim you jerk." Klarions posture reflected his tone slumped and defeated.

"Oh." Wally replied intelligently.

"It is frowned upon, in my previous home, to be in contact with you little fleshy sacks. Let alone, as you so elegantly put it, snogging."

"Ah." Wally commented, enlightening the conversation.

"You all die so quickly it's really no fun at all."

Wally stayed quiet this time, silently staring at the white blankets around him, picking and plucking the little balls of lint that had formed on them.

"Are you going to say something?" Klarion said.

"I'm sorry I'm a mortal?" Wally said in a biting tone.

"You should be." Klarion growled, "What am I supposed to do when you go and get yourself killed?"

"I wouldn't have to if people like you didn't try to hurt people." Wally snapped.

Klarion frowned, "Why is it your job to help them?"

"Because I can, I have to. That's what being a hero is, protecting." Wally dropped the biting tone, leaving his voice tired and more mature than his team usually gave him credit for.

"Being a hero is being a fool. Heroes end up sacrificing themselves to save a pathetic world, they end up leaving everyone behind because of their selfish need to sacrifice everything. Even after they swore they gave it up." Klarion spat.

"What are you talking about?" Wally asked confused at the way Klarion had carried the conversation.

"I'm taking about you." Klarion hissed, "I wasn't lying when I said I saw how you died."

"How I died." Wally repeated slowly. "I die saving the world? I guess that is pretty heroic." A forced smile tried to stick on his face, but was unsuccessful.

"It's pretty dumb is what it is." Klarion corrected. "And I'm not going to let you do it."

Wally looked up at Klarion, raising one orange eyebrow.

"The brats are back in their cave. Safe and sound. But until the time has passed you won't be joining them." Klarion explained.

"Klarion you can't-"

"You're not leaving me." The stubbornness of his tone would have stopped a revolution.

"Klarion, I'll get out."

A high pitched whine shook the Witch Boy, "No no no! Ugh why are you so irritating!"

"I try." Wally supplied. "and if I have to die to save the world, then I have to die to save the world."

This was met with no response. Klarion drew his second leg up under his chin, thinking, "No. No you have to redirect the power, to cease."

A mewl came from the floor, "Ah Teekl, do you have an idea?"

"mmeeeowwwrul." Klarion bounced his fingers while he pondered the musings of his familiar.

"Perhaps that could work." The attention of the boy shifted back to Wally. A smirk stretching across his face.

"It always freaks me out when you two do that." Said Wally suspiciously.

A shadow covered Wally as Klarion stood from his chair, he ignored Wally's questions on his intentions as he placed his fingertips above his heart.

"This may sting." Klarion chuckled. Then the dark muttering began.

"Wha- Argh!" Klarion's hand passed through Wally's chest, wrapping around something that felt crucial and pulling.

Crying out Wally swatted at the Witch Boy, but it was done. Victoriously Klarion showed his curled hand to Teekl. A bright glow came from between his fingers.

"That was easier than I thought!" Klarion exclaimed. Teekl pawed at his hand until he opened it, revealing a shining crystal like object.

"What did you just do!" Wally gasped as he feverishly clawed at his chest, only stopping when he was sure blood wasn't gushing from an fatal wound.

"I just grabbed a little something to help me find you again." Klarion explained as he Teekl swallowed it.

"Please tell me you didn't just feed my soul to your cat." Wally was only half joking.

"Don't be stupid." Klarion replied, "It was only a little piece."

Wally choked.

"Calm down it'll grow back." As if he was comforting a child about a paper cut. "And now I will be able to find you on any plane, ceased or not. I'll drag you back to this blue little playground."

Wally grabbed Klarion's collar and kissed him, "Well aren't you a hero."


	10. Chapter 10

I LIED. The last chapter was supposed to be the last but I didn't want to leave it on such a rubbish note (holy cheesey) what. I seriously pondered how much I hated it for quite awhile. I like ending it like this better, I don't even know.

But I think this is probably the end of the line. Thank you all for reading very much so! It was more fun to write this than I thought. Klarion is just murder to write as his canons are all so spectacularly different! Argh!

Ok alright actually it's cruel to end it here I'll start putting a follow up sequeal or something into the works.

Anyways!

* * *

It was Autumn. The leaves had strewn themselves across the ground by now, you couldn't walk without crunching them underfoot. Some of the children across the street attempted to, making a game of jumping around them and squealing when the missed.

In the thick of a battle field of leaves was one Ginger Speedster. His job right now was not to save the world, nor was it to save a life. It was to set up a playset, and he certainly wasn't happy about it.

"Why couldn't this thing come already finished." Wally complained.

"Are you sure these swings are high enough for you?" Chimed a voice that was not there a moment ago.

Wally's head shot up and connected to the underside of the slide he had just finished securing, "Can you not do that every time?"

"I think if you want to get use out of these they'll have to be more secure." Was Klarion's only reply.

"It's for my niece." Wally felt the need to explain as he rubbed at his assaulted head.

Klarion had appeared out of nowhere, as usual. Since the time that Teekl had ate a little bit of his soul (which was still seriously weird as Wally would often tell Klarion) and became a Wally tracking device, the Witch Boy had popped up every so often. He now sat perched on the swings that Wally was rather proud of, swinging back and forth slowly. He chuckled when Wally bumped his head, thought of the spell that would stop it from hurting, and then didn't say it.

"How's retirement old man?"

"Just peachy. It would be peachier if this playset magically came together." Wally explained.

"Mnnnnh no. It's much more fun to sit here and watch."

"Well then," Wally brushed off the dirt from his hands, "Your usage is revoked."

With that he walked over to the Witch Boy and flipped him off the swing.

"H-hey, cut it out!" Klarion snapped. "Well now you're not getting any help at all."

The leaves beneath Klarion transformed into plush red pillows. They all had a K written in black like a designer brand on their sides. When he stretched out on them, he reminded Wally of his Mom's friend's cat. Sherry had no children, lots of money and a creepy idolisation of her single pet. That cat had it good.

Klarion inspected his shoes for any traces of dirt, "Why not just speed through it?"

"Speed is good when you know what you're doing." Wally said from behind the instructions.

"Fine, fine." He watched as Wally re-read the instructions yet again. The determination to make him suffer through this wavered as boredom set in. It was only a few seconds before he caved.

When Wally looked up again the playset was finished. With one minor difference.

"Is that a teddy bear guillotine?"

Klarion smirked, "Viva la revolution."

"Klarion." Wally said in warning.

"You're no fun any more." Klarion grumbled. But the guilliotine disappeared, and with it the hopes of the teddy bear revolution. (Later Artemis would wonder how the build-a-bear she got for her sister's daughter had gotten an 18th century French revolution outfit and much to her shock, a working pistol.)

Klarion summoned a plush chair and gestured at Wally to sit.

Wally sighed, "So what have you been up to? Or should I ask?"

Klarions cruel smile slipped back on to his face, "Just picking on the new kid."

"Ah yeah, how is Kaldor?" Wally said quietly.

"Boring." Klarion growled, "Out of all of you we get the one that's no fun."

"Mnh." Wally remarked not willing to talk about it.

"Have you told Arrow Head about the whole dying thing yet?" Klarion asked.

"Yes because that would go over so well." Wally barked out sarcastically. "Hey babe, next time I put on the suit, I'm going to die, but don't worry about it. Remember the Pyscho Super Villian Witch Kid that threw a tantrum and tried to kill me? Yeah he's got my back."

"Shoulda gave me the Helmet." Klarion said snidely.

"And that time in the Watch Tower?"

"That was just for fun really." Klarion said almost sheepishly, then he shrugged. "I bring the chaos."

A great gust of wind tore through the yard, picking up nearby leaves and shoving them in Wally's face like a child overly proud of the picture they drew. He plucked the leaf from his face with a charming laugh and Klarion relaxed as he listened to it. It was only times like this that peacefulness was not entirely dreadful.

"How long do you reckon I've got?" Wally pondered.

"Why, are you scared?" Klarion chuckled. The fear of death was not something known to a Lord of Chaos.

"I'm serious Klarion. All this, it's a lot to take in."

"I'm insulted that you don't trust me." Klarion smirked. The smirk relented as he saw the tired glaze in Wally's eyes.

The melancholy expression was torn from Wally's face as a pale hand yanked him down into the pillows. Wally crawled on top of him and laughed, forgetting their earlier conversation as he pressed their faces together, grinning all the while.

Klarion grappled with the surprising strong boy. Shoving him off as he unsuccessfully fought a smile. With a final push he sent him sprawling down beside him. They lay side by side, watching the crisp wind move the clouds across the sky.

"It seems to trouble you more than it should." Klarion noted after some time. He could sense Wally was still thinking about it.

"It's just, what about my friends, my family? It'll hurt them, when they know they won't let me go." The guilt of leaving behind those that cared about him was crushing. Often he tried to reason with himself, if all went accordingly to plan he should be back soon. But what if he wasn't, what if he promised them and couldn't come back. How could he tell them that he had to die?

"I believe I know what to do." Klarion said. Seeing how pained Wally seemed.

He knelt over to him placing his lips on his and then whispered softly in his ear.

"tegrof."

* * *

"Hey! Wally!"

Wally woke up with a chill, covered in leaves and sore. Probably due to the boot in his spleen. With a groggy groan he looked up to see that it belonged to a young blonde in a green coat. She Glared down at him with menace and concern in the way only she could.

A yawn burst from his throat, "Hey there babe. Whatcha doin out ere?" Came a slurred greeting.

"What are _you_ doing out here?" Artemis asked, "It's freezing."

As Wally tried to think of the answer to that question a throbbing grew in his skull. "I can't, remember."

"Well come inside then." Artemis replied, clearly exasperated.

* * *

Across the street the children had scattered. A stranger had invaded the clearing that they claimed as their own. He was weird too, dressed in black with pointed hair and a lanky cat that wove between his legs like a threaded needle.

The new comer watched the couple across the street for awhile. A frown and a distasteful feeling accumulated upon him as the two heroes interacted. He bent down to pick up his cat. The cat was mewing softly kneading at the collar of the black suit as it watched the two figures retreat.

"Don't you worry yourself Teekl." He purred, reassuringly patting the cat's head. "We'll have him shortly enough."


	11. Heads up

Pssssst.

For anyone that wanted some more the first chapter of the next part is up.

It's called Flashback.

Unless you were happy with how this ended I suppose.

Do what you like. :)


End file.
